Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some medical devices are used to perform diagnostic tests by measuring electrical activity of a body over time via one or more electrodes placed on the body. By way of example, electrocardiography (ECG) is a diagnostic test that records electrical activity of the heart by measuring electrical signals from two or more points on the skin. The measurements result in one or more waveforms (electrocardiograms) that are related to the beating of the heart. The waveforms may also include other features that may be indicative of heart health, abnormalities, or medical conditions. The electrocardiographic measurements can be obtained by placing electrodes on the skin at multiple body locations (e.g., on the chest, arms, and/or legs) and electrically connecting the electrodes to a heart monitor or other electronic measurement device. Other diagnostic tests that involve measuring electrical activity of the body using one or more electrodes include electronystagmography (ENG), electromyography (EMG), electroencephalography (EEG), galvanic skin response (GSR), etc. Typically, such diagnostic tests are obtained in clinical settings in which a physician, nurse, or other medical professional is involved in placing the electrode(s) on the body and operating the medical device.